


Healing

by BottleofShampoo



Category: Osmosis Jones (2001)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Healing Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Oral Sex, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottleofShampoo/pseuds/BottleofShampoo
Summary: (Drix x Reader) There's just something irresistible about Drix, and you want to find out why. Little do you know, Drix wants to find out the exact same thing, except about you.





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just really horny for a pill ok,

Yawning gently, you slid another book into its place on the bookshelf before you. You checked the order of the volumes before it, making sure that you hadn’t interrupted the alphabetical arrangement they had been placed in beforehand. You had the entirety of _Jones & Koldreliff _to yourself for the night, and yet you somehow convinced yourself that you should spend it cleaning and arranging the abode in a restless befuddlement. You were still in amazement that two detectives as prolific as Osmosis Jones and Drixenol Koldreliff had taken you under their wing as an apprentice crime-solver, but you embraced the situation as much as you possibly could. You really wanted to prove that you were worthy of working with them, and the least you could do was minor housekeeping while they attended to business with Maria that night. Darn, you already had misplaced a book...

“You can do that later, if you want to.”

A large hand came around your shoulder, squeezing it gently, but with enough effort to indicate the need for your attention. You jumped and lost your balance, oblivious to the presence beside you. Two huge, warm arms came around your waist and braced you from your stumble, making you yelp.

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to spook you!” He chuckled a little.

“Oh, it’s just you, Drix…” You stammered. It did scare you a little more than you would’ve thought, but you were glad it was Drix after all. You thought that him and Osmosis had departed nearly an hour earlier, but _shoot_ , he was so quiet sometimes… “Wait, didn’t you go out with… Ozzy and Maria?”

Drix smiled apologetically, and righted you. You felt like nothing in comparison to his robust arms.

“I… was going to, but Osmosis insisted that it was only a two-person job. Hmph, I wasn’t really in the mood to go out anyways, so here I am.” Drix continued, a hand coming to the back of his head in obvious embarrassment. You weren’t sure if something was deceiving you, but he seemed a little… different. _Chipper?_ He always seemed to be the more stoic, the more mature between Osmosis and Maria, so this kind of enthusiasm struck you as a little unusual. Sure, bits of his naivete did show through his gritty disposition on occasion, but something about how he carried himself as if he were years younger came off to you as… strange. Needless to say, it attracted you even more. You still weren’t quite sure of your liking to him, but the mere phantom of his arms around your waist made something within you grow hot. “It looks like I did scare you… Are you alright?”

“I just thought you had went with him. That’s all!” You replaced the books on the shelf. An uneasy silence came over you as Drix tilted his head, speculating. The gesture made you nearly weak with adoration; the light scare had sent your heart into a light thrum, but the thought of being alone with Drix for the remainder of the night made it nearly hammer. You wondered…

“Ah, well, the entire night is ours for the taking… Was there anything you wanted to do? Anything… anything at all.” Drix inquired, turning up a hand to emphasize the degree of freedom the question possessed. His chipperness seemed to gain an edge, a nervous one for that matter. It piqued your curiosity-- what was he thinking? The rare glimpse into Drix’s intention made your heart beat a little faster. “Like I said, you can organize the bookshelf later… If you really want to.”

“Well, correct me if I’m wrong, but it seems like… _you_ have something in mind.” You said, choosing your words carefully. What you were asking was surely a gamble, but the way his hesitance electrified you with need couldn’t have made you care any less.

“What do you mean?”

Drix seemed to writhe with a little more nervousness from the return of the question, and it only tempted you more.

“I… do, somewhat. I can’t deny myself any longer… I…”

Drix rubbed the back of his head and smiled weakly, quivering. He sighed, his hand trailed along your arm, stopping at your wrist to take your hand into his. When normally you could have moved away, you welcomed it-- his hand always seemed to be warmer than the rest of his body, and its weight and strength was comforting as well as arousing.

“I really… enjoy your company. I… I don’t know what I’m saying--” Drix inhaled in an attempt to steady his voice, circling the center of your palm with a thumb. “I… r-really _need_ … you… And I was w-wondering if you would give me the privilege of… ” Drix’s voice lowered into a nervous murmur. “If... you would give me the privilege of… c-coming to bed with you.”

The way he was reduced to such a state over a question made your desire for him reach even greater heights. You visibly shivered at the proposition, the mere inquisition making you even weaker. The thousands of possible answers filled your head in an instant, staggered that he had somehow had to nerve to ask something so _intimate_ from you. A wave of lust settled over you, by god, you wanted so desperately to say _yes_ , but the words failed you. You stuttered--

“Coming… to bed with you?”

“O-of course, only… If you want to.” Drix added stringently, giving your hand a needful squeeze. His smile faltered slightly as you thought. It was on the tip of your tongue; _what was going to stop you?_

“Drix… I’d love to. So _much._ " 

* * *

_This was a blur._ Just moments before you were doing housekeeping, but now you found yourself embraced by the pill, his name rolling off your lips lustily as he helped you work off your shirt. Drix was gentle, gradual, seeming to savor you. He lowered onto his back, onto his bed, and guided you onto him, into kiss after kiss of pent-up longing. Though he was still clearly nervous and unsure of what you or even he wanted, he continued to embrace you with a faux confidence that was almost too easy to shake.

You almost thought he was going to be sick with excitement, he quivered when you touched the center of his chest or the underside of his head. His body completely new to you: hard and smooth, soft and giving in some places; you couldn’t stop yourself from lavishing him with your mouth and hands to sate your curiosity about what was what. You leaned across his chest to kiss him once more, breathing in his intoxicating natural scent. Every contour of his body seemed to be tempting, the way it bent and turned in his movements, his nervous shifting, his arms coming around you, made you want him even more than you thought someone could ever be wanted. The reminder of just how long you’ve wanted to do this flared again, and in your recollection, you grasped his head and pressed it against yours, making Drix moan lightly.

You only broke from your embrace in a crest of your own ecstasy, clambering from him languidly to remove your underwear. You had no idea what you were doing, but it felt somehow right. Chuckling lightly as Drix’s eyes fluttered shut at the sight, turning his head as if in bewilderment that you really _did_ have the full intention of making love with him, you returned to your spot beside him.

“Do you… really want this?” He repeated.

You hummed happily in response, planting a kiss below the insignia on his chest. Somewhere in your happy utterance you groaned _yes_. Drix seemed to be shaken that you were so sure of yourself, but somewhere in the captivation of his gaze, he wanted you, and desperately. You stroked the lower half of his torso, trailing back and forth over his would-be waist and hips.

“I’m sorry, I need to...”

You were unable to catch his words. His hand lowered to the partition that divided his torso and pelvis, to an almost invisible seam down its middle. Drix quivered with mild sensitivity as he blindly felt for any purchase to separate the sides: you watched curiously, having no idea that Drix possessed such a feature, or what significance it held. He released his breath, his fingers finally catching the seam, and parted one half of the partition.

The other half was pushed aside as his member released from the compartment, with enough force to make his entire body jolt with the sudden sensation. Drix groaned in near shock, the liberation of his erection wonderfully resolute, albeit somewhat uncomfortable. It took you a moment to realize what exactly Drix had performed-- but the realization did leave you with a lusty satisfaction.

“You…” You started, failing to find the right words. Drix seemed to snap from a daze, and with that came a rush of self-consciousness. He covered his face, embarrassed.

“I’m so sorry--” He stammered in response. “I… should have…”

“Oh, no, Drix… Y-you’re perfectly fine.”

The words tumbled out of your mouth. There was no way you would be able to get him inside you, sex was going to be impossible, but your lust for him grew even greater regardless. Drix seemed to be roused a little from his humiliation at your fawning.

“You mean… I’m alright? You… enjoy me? Is it alright… if we don’t...” Drix murmured as his eyes fluttered shut, his voice on a softer edge.

“Yes… you’re… delightful. I’ve never seen…”

You bit your lip and smiled at him, a hint of his irresistible naivete gleaming through a shaky smile of his own. It made you weak, it made you want him even more.

“ _Delightful?_ ” Drix echoed. With that he seemed to gain a little more confidence.

“Heh heh, yes. I never knew…”

Your heart leaped into your throat as he began to work it from its retraction, into its true length. He was massive, greater than the length of your forearm and nearly as thick. Though it was complementary to the size of his body, and it probably could have been inferred that he was well endowed, you were still absolutely staggered. You had never seen something so exhilarating, let alone even known that Drix possessed such… _anatomy_. His shaft alone appeared as if it would take two hands to grasp, not to mention the way it flared into a glans of intimidating girth. Being in the presence of what you might have dared to call a paragon of masculinity made you quiver. You suddenly felt foolish-- everything, every way you had imagined him, every foolish daydream you’ve inserted him into suddenly vanished in spite of one of your greatest fantasies.

“Have you been touched like this before?”

You could only muster a simple, immature question. Drix’s member very obviously twitched and rose a little more, as his head had rolled to the side and you were unable to read his expression.

“ _N-no…_ I haven’t…” Drix groused, his hesitance punctuated by a long, languid pause. You rose to straddle him once more, steadfast and eager.

Finally knowing that Drix had remained chaste for so long made you unable to ignore your arousal any longer, something about knowing that no one else but yourself had the privilege of pleasuring him made him even more delicious. Both of your hands drifted around Drix’s cock, making him groan. You still weren’t sure what you wanted to do with him, but the uncertainty did nothing to deter you. Drix sighed happily as you gave his length a few, full strokes.

“I’m so glad I get all of _this_ to myself, then…” You quipped.

His manhood seemed to be made of a soft, rubber-like material, emanating a wonderful warmth, gently pulsating as your fingers brushed down its expanse. Its girth was accentuated with wide bands that allowed it to retract into the sheath concealed on his front, broadening into a glans that made you swallow in anticipation. Ecstasy shot through your veins as you felt it grow slightly thicker between your hands, desperate for attention; it was then that you realized that he was absolutely yours, yours to play with however you wanted. He was so strong, so outward, yet you were able to reduce him to writhing beneath you with only a few words. The pill’s chest rose with shallow, slow breaths as you steadily began to stroke him once more. He seemed to _emanate_ excitement, his eyes screwing shut.

“ _Yes…_ ” Drix breathed, lowering his head to the bed.

Your entire body rocked with your movements, and in your pleasure began to rub yourself against his front. Slowly at first, you synchronized each draw of his cock with the peak of your sway, and found a wonderful friction from grinding yourself against his pelvis. Drix smiled, comforted as you had found a way to enjoy yourself even more. His tension and his doubt seemed to melt away with each of his breaths, your own bliss deepening as his breath began to rise into mild whines of euphoria. His lustful utterances only fueled your wonder if he had ever known such sensation, but by god, you wanted him to know that and that only. You lowered onto his member with parted lips, taking what you could of his head and suckled it. Drix’s hand rose and traced your thigh, gripping it, his hold rolling with how you pumped and lavished him.

“ _Oh…! Oh…!_ ” Drix began to lull. The sheer effort of the words made him arch with some resistance off of the mattress, the bedsprings creaking in response to the shift of his massive body and echoed his sonorous croons. He lowered again in consciousness of your position upon him; you had to stop yourself from grinding against him with even more force as a counter to his rocks in your own loss of control.

He twisted, attempting to stop himself from thrusting into your grip and your mouth. Sensing his closeness, you centered your strokes around the limit of his manhood, making him croon again as you worked him nearer and nearer to release. The way Drix’s expression twisted with the words of unuttered lust made you only want more, the drug-like need of his joy making you wrap another hand around his shaft and pump him even more with reckless abandon. The swell of Drix’s needful moans were intoxicating, rapturous, every word an ode of his pleasure, his vitality, his weakness, his mounting ecstasy.

Drix arched his back and cried your name with every fiber of his passion, his cock spasming a final time between your hands. He cried in the resolution of his greatest sin as he released himself into your awaiting mouth, rope after rope of his warm seed flooding into you like streams of pure bliss. He grasped your thigh with a shaking, yearning grip, as if he would lose you midst his rapture, as if he would lose himself over the crests of such carnal delight.

 _God_ , what more could you have asked for? More and more of his come burst into your mouth, from your mouth, its heady taste and fragrance filling your senses. Drix cried your name once more as the final pulses of his orgasm released him; with waning effort he fell back into his position underneath you, all with a satisfied sigh.

Chest adorned with the milky ribbons of his vitality, Drix slowly regained composure from his wonderful daze. Almost greedily, you swallowed the bit of come that remained in your mouth, most already across his chest or, to your annoyance, across the bed sheets.

“I never knew about this, either…” You quipped, half amused, half irritated that he had came so much without warning.

“A-ah… I’m so sorry! I have n-no self control, do I…”

 


End file.
